My Little Sister
by ishipromance
Summary: Draco Malfoy's parents are divorced. His father is dating the abandoned Mrs. Greengrass, and their soon-to-be engagement means adopting two new stepsisters, the youngest of which makes calling her family very difficult as he begins to desire her in ways no brother should. Either they adhere to the norms their new kinship demands of them or they give into their passions. Drastoria.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: **

**Draco Malfoy's parents are divorced. His father is dating the abandoned Mrs. Greengrass, and their soon-to-be engagement means adopting two new stepsisters, the youngest of which makes calling her family very difficult as he begins to desire her in ways no brother should. Their options are limited: Either they adhere to the norms their new kinship demands of them or they give in to their passions, neglecting all filial responsibilities.**

~0~

When Draco Malfoy's father and mother divorced in the spring after the war, he could not, for the life of him, fathom why. Sure, Lucius placed his wife and son at terrible risk with his involvement in the now fallen Dark Lord's regime. And yes, Narcissa _had_ spent years in submission, ever faithful and devoted to her husband, no matter the implications, but why, after enduring so much together, did they feel the need to end their marriage? This question plagued the mind of their only son many nights after the war. Without them, he'd felt more excluded from the world than he ever thought possible, more aloof, in fact, than the time he accepted the dark mark and became another of Voldemort's minions.

Rolling onto his back, restless like all the other nights, Draco stared ahead, enchanted stars reminding him of the Great Hall's own twinkling ceiling, glittering madly above him. When he was younger, those stars were his only solace, aiding him in finding sleep. The ceiling, coupled with soothing strokes of his hair by his mum, usually did the trick; sleep would overcome him, and his thoughts would plague him no longer. Unfortunately, his mother fled England the day after the divorce, leaving Draco to live with his father. She'd written to him at least five times a month with news of her travels, the rekindled friendship between she and her sister Andromeda, among other things.

Draco, now 19, began deciphering the constellations above, finding in them the dragon-shaped figure that inspired his own name. He would count as many stars as he could in order to fall asleep. While it often took hours to work, Draco, eyes stinging and head hammering from counting the thousands of twinkling stars, would eventually fall asleep. Tonight, he would play the counting game again. He'd begun counting, feeling, gladly, his eyes begin to close. Five-hundred-thirty-seven was the last number he'd said aloud when his door creaked open, and with it came a great pool of light.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't—would you mind pointing me to the bathroom?" asked a girlish voice as Draco blinked furiously to regain his senses.

"Which one?" he croaked, although he was surprised he didn't ask who she was and what she was doing in his bedroom let alone his home.

"I- I dunno'. Whichever, I suppose? I've been searching for the past ten minutes. This is quite a large home."

"I know. You can use mine. In there." He pointed ahead to his private bathroom.

"You don't mind?" she asked timidly, half in the room already.

"I don't care, just close the door," he asked, shielding his eyes.

"Of course, I'm so sorry," she said, entering the room and shutting the door behind her. She gasped in awe at the ceiling of stars.

"These are just like—

"Hogwarts?" he finished for her, rubbing his eyes to get a better look at whoever she was.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Are you in Hogwarts now?" he asked. He still couldn't make out her face.

"Yes. It's my last year. Is that," here she pointed up, "Draco? The constellation?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Wait, you're Draco. Lucius's son. Well, that makes sense. I didn't think you'd be here. He didn't mention that you'd be here."

"Who are you?" he asked. What would a schoolgirl be doing at his home in the middle of the night, talking about his father as if she knew him?

"I'm Astoria. Greengrass," she added quickly. "You know my sister, I believe. She was in Slytherin in your year. Daphne?"

"Yeah, I knew her. So _you're_ Astoria…"

She laughed nervously. "I guess I am. Could you just…excuse me a moment? I drank too much downstairs. May I?" she pointed to the bathroom.

"Of course," said Draco, sitting up now. He fumbled in the dark for his wand and found it on his bedside table. From his place on the bed, he turned on the lamp by his desk, reducing its brilliance a notch as his eyes adjusted gradually.

"Why are you here?" he asked her when she'd reappeared. She stood a bit in the shadows of the room, but he could at least make out that she had a svelte figure, and long, shiny brown hair.

"Your dad invited us."

"'Us'? Who is 'us'? What do you mean?"

"We've all just met today honestly. Well, Daph and I. Mum's already known him. He's all she speaks of sometimes; it's quite embarrassing."

"Your mum is downstairs? With my dad? And your sister?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"I—well, they're dating obviously." She said this with a note of perplexity in her voice, as if Draco were the one saying things that made no sense and not she.

He was quiet a long while as the news sunk in. His father was dating Mrs. Greengrass? Wasn't she married? He asked Astoria this, and she began to explain, with the audacity to sit at the foot of his bed, about how her coward of a father fled before the war to avoid his death eater responsibilities. He didn't even have the decency to relocate his family as well. Instead, he disappeared, leaving behind the three most important women in his life to fend for themselves. They hadn't seen him since.

"I'm sorry, you really didn't know this already? He didn't tell you?" she asked, looking at him as though he were something pitiful.

She had wide blue eyes, thick and long lashes that framed them, a small, rounded nose, very pretty heart-shaped lips, and slightly elfin pointed ears that stuck out a bit. She was constantly pushing her hair behind those strange ears or licking her lips. He wondered if she were as uncomfortable as he was at the moment.

"No," Draco answered wryly. "He never told me." He climbed out of bed and pulled on a shirt. He noticed she was staring at him. He found a jumper on the chair of his desk and pulled that on as well. Then he slipped on some shoes, grabbed his wand and made for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" she called after him, following him downstairs, through the kitchen, and outside into a vegetable patch. He'd begun walking briskly away from the house, and she struggled to keep up, nearly tripping over a fantastically white peacock that snapped its beak at her ankle.

"Away," he said. "It was nice meeting you and everything, Astoria, but I don't plan on sticking around to watch whatever is happening between your mum and my dad to actually happen. You can tell them I disappeared or whatever, I don't care."

"Wait!" she called out desperately. He stopped walking and turned around.

"I'm sorry," she said, shrugging as if to say she didn't know what to do.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." He walked a bit more, and Astoria who'd stopped chasing after him, simply watched as he disapparated from the spot.

They wouldn't see each other for another year.

~0~

**I can't believe I just did this. I started another Drastoria without finishing the first one, but no worries! I will work on both, I promise. The Games We Play will not be neglected! The semester's almost over, so I'm busy, busy, busy, but this came to me this morning, and I couldn't _not_ write it!**

**I hope you're all as excited as I am for the next chapters, and that this short beginning was enough to keep you interested until the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**=]**


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Draco saw the youngest Greengrass girl was exactly a year later. He'd shown up reluctantly to Theo Nott's promotion party, and as Astoria made a beeline towards him, he made one for the bar.

"Are you avoiding me?" she asked when she was beside him finally.

Draco sloshed his whiskey around the glass before taking a swig. "So you've noticed?" was his reply, a bored look on his face.

"Of course I have." She rolled her eyes, and then she rolled her shoulders back. They probably ached from having to lug around those jugs for breasts.

"And yet, here you are anyway," he sighed, ridding his mind of any thoughts on her anatomy. "What do you want?"

He looked genuinely annoyed, downing his whiskey and asking for another before staring past her. Astoria followed his eyes across the room to a tall, leggy girl with a short bob and blunt bangs. She made a noise of disgust, turning towards him and saying, "Forget it. Your dad was right about you. You are such a—

"Oh, please tell me what I am, Astoria, since you know me so well."

"You're a spoiled little prick," she blurted, giving way to the anger that had begun building within her tiny frame.

He smiled, although the gleam in eyes hinted at something more sinister than the general benevolence a smile promised to offer. His smile, which she found she rather hated, mocked her, celebrated her poor conduct and the fact that it was he who caused her to lose her bearing. Finally, the prat parted his lips—lips too red for a man—to respond, but not before sucking on his teeth, too crooked and pointy to be considered attractive or normal even.

"There's nothing little about my prick, Astoria. I'd show you, but that'd be plain incest," he said finally and laughed. "Not to mention, you aren't exactly my type."

Astoria burned with hatred for him, feeling her chest and face flush. To think she'd spent her year feeling sorry for him. "You think you're insulting me?" she said. "Believe me, there isn't an inkling of feeling I might possess for you."

"Then why are you still here?" he asked monotonously, thinking how alluring the rosy color in her cheeks made her appear, but he knew better than to get ahead of himself.

Girls like Astoria were goody-goodies. Their beauty was wasted on them. Her breasts were wasted on her. Her perfectly kissable, fucking lips were wasted on her, and her tight little ass, which he hadn't noticed the night they met, was wasted on her. She was incredibly fuckable and incredibly boring. She'd probably settle down in a year or so with some twat for a husband, pop out some genetically perfect children and get fat. She was just a huge waste of time. In fact, he had no idea what he was doing carrying on a conversation with her, if it could even be called that.

"Theodore invited me."

Draco snorted. "_Theodore_?"

"Don't be condescending. That _is_ his name." She adjusted her bangs, wisps of brown hair framing her face and complimenting her up-do.

"Of course." No one called Theo "Theodore" for a good reason. It made him sound like a teddy bear.

He could feel her glaring at him but chose to ignore it and make bedroom eyes at the gorgeous girl across the room.

"I didn't ask for this you know," Astoria said after some time and so quietly, he was almost unsure of whether or not he was supposed to hear it.

"I know," he answered anyway.

"Then why are you treating me this way? I don't think I'm asking for anything more than an amiable exchange with my soon to be step-brother."

She was right. He was being a major dick for no reason. It still didn't change the way he felt, though. With another sigh he said, "Look, we're both adults here. It's not as though he's re-marrying with children. I'm 20, for Merlin's sake. I don't need a new mummy, and I certainly don't need any stepsiblings. I've done just fine without any relatives, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Fine. You've made yourself quite clear that you want nothing to do with us, so I'll just leave you be." She turned towards the bar and ordered herself a drink, a dry martini if he heard correctly.

"So they _are_ getting married? I wasn't sure if the paper was simply speculating or if it were fact," he continued nonetheless, actually feeling guilty for being so unnecessarily cruel to her.

She shrugged her bony shoulders. "They just got engaged last month. I can't believe you didn't know. Didn't your mother tell you?"

"How would my mother know?" Surely this was a surprise for her as well. He raked his fingers through his hair anxiously. This was beginning to feel like déjà vu.

Astoria took a sip from her martini glass before responding. "My mum wouldn't give Lucius a reply until she had your mum's blessing. Don't ask me why. I already know how absurd it sounds."

She looked at him sideways, sucking her drink's olive off its pick and chewing on it. He seemed really disappointed.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked aloud, although mostly to himself.

"Hm?" She could hardly hear her own thoughts over all of the hullabaloo at the party.

"I just saw her last week," he continued, looking disgruntled. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Perhaps she thought you already knew." Her brisk replies were starting to give him the impression that she didn't want to talk to him anymore, although he couldn't blame her for that. They'd spent a majority of this conversation being complete arses to one another.

"I didn't." He ordered another drink.

"You really ought to try keeping up on your family's affairs, if only to avoid situations like these from happening," she stated matter-of-factly, again adjusting her hair, this time covering her ears with the wisps. Perhaps she was self-conscious about how much they poked out of her head and how pointy they were. He thought they were pretty cute.

Suddenly, Theo Nott was approaching her with open arms. She received him happily, all frigidity out the window as she pecked his cheeks with those painted lips of hers. Theo's hand lingered at the small of her back daringly. Draco observed the exchange with much interest. It was clear, from the fool's body language, that he fancied Astoria, and really, who could fault him? She was beautiful. That was a given. But she was also _way_ out of his league.

"I'm so glad you came," he heard Theo say.

"Of course," she replied, adjusting the straps of her dress as they slipped off her shoulders whenever she talked with her hands, which Draco realized she did quite often.

They chatted like this, that is, with their bodies, for another seven or so minutes, when the girl Draco had been eye-fucking sauntered over to the bar and ordered herself something fruity. She ignored him, as she should have (everyone knew he liked the chase), and even flirted with the barman in front of Draco.

He slammed his glass down on the counter and tipped the man before heading for the bathroom. If she were smart, she'd follow him. If not, he'd find someone else.

Astoria was still talking to Theo, their stances completely relaxed. Perhaps, she'd already forgotten all about Draco. Currently, she was leaning into Theo, gesturing to her ears and mouthing the words "I can't hear you." They looked at each other and smiled, something important passing between them. Theo reached for her hand, and she allowed him to hold it.

Draco left them to their flirtation and slipped into the hallway in search of the bathroom. Just behind him, the girl with the bob came walking by. "Hi," she simply said, smirking through her red lips.

"Hello."

A trail of people came down the same hall, and she crossed to stand by him as they passed.

"How do you know Theo?" she shouted over the noise to Draco's chagrin. A lady would have waited until the noise died down; a lady would never raise her voice like this bint just had. His interest in her declined just a decimal.

"School," he replied dully. It was in his experience that girls liked noncommittal replies. It made them work harder for attention. "You?"

"I'm his cousin. Sabrina." She lent him her hand to shake. "You are?"

He took her hand and held it, taking note of her sharp, red nails. "Draco."

"Interesting name." She smiled. She had a very nice smile. "Nice to meet you."

"It will be," he muttered, still holding her hand, gliding his thumb along the inside of her palm.

"I'm sorry?" She hadn't pulled away. That meant something.

"Do you want to shag or not?" he asked exasperatedly. He was ready to leave this party, and he'd do it with or without whatever her name was.

She snatched her hand away and looked around as though offended. And then suddenly, she was pulling him towards a closet a few feet away and shoved him inside, a dim light illuminating her pretty features. Her mouth came down on his, and he grabbed whichever part of her he could feel. Through her dress, he squeezed her breasts as she fumbled with the belt of his pants. He lifted her dress over her thighs and bum so it gathered around her hips. She wore simple, red panties that he ripped down off of her as she stroked his length in the semi-darkness.

The party was raging outside, and Draco could have sworn he heard someone banging against the closet door, but that had to be in his imagination. Sabrina's mouth latched onto his neck where she sucked at his pulse, and when she pulled away to slide down his legs and take him into her mouth, he pulled her back up by her hair, flipped her around and took her from behind.

She came quicker than any woman he'd ever been with, and as he slammed into her for his own release, the door swung open, a petite blonde standing beyond the frame.

"What the hell, Sabrina? I've been looking all over for you. Your father wants to leave!"

"Shit!" the girl responded as Draco pulled out of her and she yanked her dress back down. He searched around for her underwear, reaching down to grab the red cotton and thrusting it into her hands. She shoved them back. "Keep them."

Draco only just realized that he was standing in the buff before this girl and her friend. The blonde seemed impressed, and it took all of his practiced decorum to not invite _her_ inside to finish him off. The two left together, Sabrina whispering, "I'm sorry," and blowing him a kiss. He wondered how old she was, having to leave with her dad and young friend, but thought better not to speculate. Now, he was left with a minor problem. If he didn't come now, he wouldn't be able to leave the closet for a while until his erection went away.

Swiftly, he pulled out his wand and locked the door, fisting his penis and pumping furiously, eyes shut tight in concentration. He tried to remember the moment with the girl that had not too long ago occurred, but he'd barely seen anything in the darkness of the closet. He thought of anyone, any beautiful girl he could, to feed his fantasy, and for some reason, Astoria Greengrass appeared in his mind. He imagined what her large breasts looked like when they weren't covered up. He imagined taking her nipples into his mouth and sucking on them. He pictured Theo's hand on her bum for some reason, suddenly replacing his school friend with himself. Then it was he grabbing her ass and reaching between her legs. It was him pulling her hair aside to bite at her adorable pointed, fucking ears, and it was him that made her scream out in climax.

Strong spurts of semen shot out over his hand and legs, and just before he blacked out, he pictured her smile and painted lips.

After cleaning up, he apparated home and hoped he'd never have to think about Astoria Greengrass again. But he did, through the night when he masturbated to her again, and all throughout their next meeting at her birthday party three months later.

~0~

**Yay! A new chapter! What do you think?**

**To my _The Games We Play_ readers, I promise to have a new chapter up for that next!**

**Please review. Until later!**

**=]**


	3. Chapter 3

To say Draco was surprised at receiving an invitation to Astoria's eighteenth birthday party was an understatement. He was simultaneously intrigued by the invitation and enthralled by the idea of seeing her again, as well as a little bit hesitant at being in her presence. Draco had struggled with his thoughts every day since their last meeting at Theo Nott's party. Fantasizing about the Greengrass girl had become standard behavior during his private moments, and he searched for her look-alike in every woman since, but no one compared to her exquisite physique, or, he resented thinking it, her endearing appeal. There was something so attractive about her that had little to do with her looks, and he increasingly felt more than willing to discover what it was, but all in due time.

"Baby steps," he recited before his mirror as he prepared for her party.

His oldest friend and occasional shag, Pansy Parkinson, was also invited much to her surprise. She confided in him that she dreaded going alone, but she was desperate to see Blaise Zabini who had confessed his feelings to her months ago. She said she was foolish to brush him off as just a friend, and she couldn't quit thinking about him since. Only now, he was avoiding any contact with her, and she'd heard through the grapevine that he would be at Astoria's party. She needed to speak with him, to make matters right. So Draco agreed that they would attend the party together.

Pansy arrived at Draco's estate in a scarlet halter-type dress that knotted behind her neck, and she'd cut her hair even shorter than her normal bob so that she resembled a pixie in a children's book his mother used to read him. Not many people could pull off the look, but Pansy had always been quite confident and managed to stay feminine despite its boyish style. Dangling from her ears were diamond earrings, which swished with her sway as she sauntered in to greet him.

"I like the hair," he said jovially.

"Thank you," Pansy replied with a coquettish flutter of her eyelids.

"Are you ready then?" he asked turning towards his reflection to primp one last time.

She nodded as he held out him arm for her to take, and they apparated to their destination.

~o~

Astoria's party happened to be taking place at a posh London hotel instead of her family home like everyone had assumed. Guests were welcome to stay the night if they pleased, and because she was born on the fourteenth of February, the theme was Valentine's Day; "love or lust—take your pick" was printed on a banner upon entering the party. Draco got the feeling Astoria had no input in the planning, and even more, that her parents weren't invited.

Pansy made eye contact with Blaise as soon as they arrived, but he broke their gaze and continued chatting with Gregory Goyle who she knew was the last person he would want to talk to. "Would you talk to him?" she asked quietly when Draco caught her staring at Blaise.

He shrugged uncertainly. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. We haven't spoken since-"

"That's no matter. He told me it's completely water under the bridge," Pansy interrupted urgently; he'd never seen her so anxious.

What Draco was going to say was that he hadn't spoken with Blaise since before the war when he had ostracized his friends to focus closely at the task Voldemort had assigned him. Blaise, a trusted confidante prior to this, felt completely snubbed, articulating his disappointment in Draco for following through with the Dark Lord's regime and consequently losing a friend that day. The two have been on chilly terms ever since.

"Please," she said, her pleading tone matching her eyes.

Draco gave an exasperated sigh before nodding and asking her to fetch him a drink first. His eyes scanned the room for familiar faces, but besides Blaise, Pansy and Greg, he could find no other acquaintance. It'd been a long time in hiding after the war. Even after Potter vouched for Draco and hoity-toity Granger petitioned against his estrangement (a commonality for many Death Eaters following the Dark Lord's fall), Draco chose to remain in solitude. He ceased going to family and family friends' functions. He no longer entertained gossip. He read more and drank more and fucked less and slept less. He simply couldn't stand being among others for long intervals of time. It drained him; it made him bitter.

But today he was no misanthrope. Today he was determined to mingle, even if it transpired in his subtle way of communication. Today, he would give Astoria Greengrass the affable exchange she desired. If only she hadn't eluded him so well.

Suddenly Pansy was back with two drinks in tow. "Here you are," she said, handing him a glass of champagne. "Now go." And she was shoving him into the direction of Blaise.

Draco straightened himself up to have a chat. Thankfully, Gregory was chatting up some younger witch, probably a newly graduated classmate of Astoria, and he and Blaise were left alone.

"Blaise," he said.

"Draco," Blaise returned. They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"Look," Draco started. "I don't want to rehash the past, but you ought to know that you were right, and I'm sorry." Apologizing had never been Draco's strong suit. The words, though genuine, were like thick paste in his mouth.

Blaise waved his hand dismissively. "It is all forgotten, Draco." He looked sincere, as he always had (a curious trait for a Slytherin), and offered Draco a forgiving smile.

Another moment of quiet understanding passed between them before they rid themselves of formalities and dove in for a hug. Pansy looked on warmly, and Draco was reminded of why exactly he had finally been forced to confront his old friend.

"We have a lot to catch up on, I'm sure, and they'll be plenty of time for that later I hope…" Here, he looked up for confirmation. Blaise nodded positively, so Draco continued. "But you've got to tell me what's going on between you and Pansy. She says you won't speak to her."

Blaise exhaled slowly. "Did she tell you why?"

"She said you told her you loved her…and that she rejected you."

Blaise nodded. "Yeah, that's the gist of it," he replied somewhat solemnly before reaching for Draco's drink and downing it. With the burn of the alcohol warming his insides, he continued. "I can't just stay…friends…with her anymore. You can understand that, right?"

"I do," said Draco. "But she may have changed her mind, and you won't even speak to her."

"What do you mean?"

" I mean, she only came with me tonight to tell you she feels the same."

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "And you two aren't still…?"

"No, not for months, and now, not ever again, mate." Draco looked at Blaise beseechingly. "Just go talk to her. Hear what she has to say."

Blaise handed the empty glass back to Draco, said his thanks, and made his way over to Pansy. "Astoria, happy birthday," Draco heard him saying in passing by the pretty brunette.

"Thank you," she responded politely. Draco turned around and found himself face to face with the girl who'd been plaguing his fantasies.

"Draco. You came. I'm so glad you came," she said in greeting, reaching up to give him a hug. Her body felt so wonderfully soft and small in his arms, and she smelled like lemons and baby oil.

This was not the reception he'd been prepared to receive. He expected a curt Astoria, an annoyed little woman, but there she was smiling at him like she knew something he didn't. A small voice at the back of his mind warned him to be wary, and yet, being in her midst simply encouraged a bubbling giddiness within him.

"Happy birthday," he said dumbly, smiling for what felt like the first time in a long time. He couldn't help it. He had just made amends with his old mate and helped him get on with his other best friend. Now Astoria, beautiful and sharp in her flirty black dress, approached him, said she was glad to see him, and what more could he ask for?

"Listen, we need to speak later. Are you staying? I can have a room ready for you; it'll be no trouble."

"I guess so, sure," he replied.

"Good, good. Well, enjoy yourself. I'm so glad you came," she said again.

"Okay, I will."

He watched her delve back into the mass of wizards dancing in the center of the room. She threw her head back and laughed at something someone told her, but he couldn't make out the man's face. He was blond and lanky and wore a well-fitted plum cloak, and he couldn't keep his hands off of Astoria. Draco nearly leapt forward to save her from her perverse suitor when the mystery man finally turned around, and Draco saw that it was Theo Nott.

The git nuzzled into her neck and kissed along her shoulder as they danced closely together. She didn't seem to mind it much either. In fact, Draco had never seen her look so sexy, not even in his best fantasies of her. She'd wrapped her skinny arms around his neck and brought him closer; their faces met, and she disappeared from his view.

It was irrational to feel the way Draco was feeling now, which was jealous and angry and foolish, but he felt it. He felt it, and it was killing him. He hadn't felt so naïve since Pansy laughed at his being a virgin their first time together. The air suddenly felt thick, heavy, smothering. He turned around and stalked out the nearest exit and into the clear night's fresh air. Above him the stars were glittering cheerily, and they comforted him a little, the same way the artificial ones in his childhood bedroom did.

Some young wizards huddled to his right were snickering and whispering excitedly amongst themselves. Draco noticed they were passing between them something resembling a pipe, and without knowing what he was doing, he asked them if he could have a drag. They shot him a wary look before offering it up to him. Silently they watched him toke on the pipe. A few more drags, and Draco bid his thanks, turning away from them and back into the hotel. Only he chose not to return to the party. Instead, he rented a room, ordered food service, and lay in bed until he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He awoke again to Pansy crashing next to him on the bed. Her breath reeked of alcohol, and she had obviously been crying. Draco shot up, feeling instinctively protective of her.

"What happened?"

She pulled him back down so that he was lying beside her again. "He said I waited too long, and he's moved on."

"Rubbish!" said Draco, wiping her tear-stained cheeks softly. "He-

"I don't know what happened," she continued. "We were getting on one moment, and the next thing I know, Daphne Greengrass is tugging his arm, and he asks for a moment, and then he tells me he's seeing her."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

She shrugged, turning so that she was lying flat on her back now. "It's over, I guess," she said sadly, and then as an afterthought, "Those Greengrasses are so much prettier than me."

Draco couldn't deny this. They were a very pretty pair, the Greengrass sisters, but he'd known Pansy his entire life, and she was beautiful to him, in her own way. So he shot up again, straddled her waist, held her face in his hands and declared, "You're very pretty Pansy. You're beautiful." He pressed a passionate kiss against her lips to prove so, and when they separated, she was smiling, and she was soft and sweet, just as he'd always known her in private.

"Give it time. He'll realize his mistake. You're worth waiting for," was his advice.

They embraced each other awhile until Pansy decided she needed a bath, and left him alone again, but not for long. Soon Astoria Greengrass was knocking at his door and asking if it was all right that she come in. Draco let her pass over the threshold, looking into the hall for Theo Nott, and finding gladly that he was absent.

"Did I just see Pansy Parkinson leave your room?" she asked not as subtly as she meant to. She sat at the edge of his bed, waiting for him to join her. He did not.

"You did," he replied, unable to resist the pleasure it gave him to rub his lovers in her face. She didn't need to know that they hadn't actually slept together.

"So are you two…?" Her eyes were so very wide and blue, and he struggled with the next retort.

"What do you care?"

"I don't. I just," she sighed. "Never mind. I wanted to talk to you about our parents."

Draco grimaced. "Why?"

She rubbed her arms. Perhaps she was feeling cold or insecure, or both. Good.

"Well, I figure you haven't heard a bit of news from them in some time. I thought I'd tell you that they've set a date for the wedding."

"Good for them. Is that all?"

Astoria scoffed at his indifference. "_No_," she said clearly vexed. "Well, you haven't seen your father in awhile, and you've never met my mum, and—

"And your point is?"

"My point it is it would greatly please your father and my mother if you shared some interest in this affair. Do you have _any_ intention to _be_ at the wedding?"

"None," he answered dryly, pacing a little in front of her.

"But you have to," was all she could muster in her shock.

"But I don't. You see, I already have a mum and dad, and _they_ already had their wedding, and I couldn't give a fuck if my fucking dad wants to get remarried. Is that not clear yet?" He didn't mean to sound so curt, but talk of his parents' failed marriage usually riled him a bit.

"It is, but I won't accept it, because I know you care. I know you miss your dad, because I miss mine, and I know this fuss is ridiculous, but weddings usually _are_, and I want you to be there with me. I need someone else who understands what it feels like," she rambled.

Draco finally recognized her need for him now, but he was still reluctant. "Why does that have to be me?"

"You _understand_ Draco. Lucius is a fine man, but I'll never stop hoping that _my_ dad comes back. I know you have to feel that way too, don't you?"

"Wish that my parents got back together?" he ruminated, finally sitting beside her on his bed. "I don't think I could be so selfish."

"_Really_?" she asked with a bite of sarcasm. Well, he knew what she thought of him now.

"They're terrible for each other," he answered anyway and shrugged.

Astoria shook her head. "People change their minds all the time. You never know."

"They're my parents. I ought to know."

She turned towards him, lifting her legs onto the bed and tucking them beneath her. "Draco, please."

He looked her over longingly. "No."

She lifted her eyes to the ceiling, feeling defeated, but she decided a compromise was in order: "Then come tomorrow to dinner. If it goes badly there, I won't bother you again about their wedding. What do you say?"

Draco began unbuttoning his dress shirt, soiled in sweat since the smoke before his nap. "Will Theo be there?"

"No?" she responded slowly, distracted by the arbitrariness of the question and Draco's gradual nudity. "He's working, why?"

Draco walked over to the room's hamper and dropped the shirt inside. "He's working through dinner?" That was a lie if ever he heard one.

He left her on his bed, and she could hear the water running in the bathroom where he'd disappeared to.

"He just can't make it," she called out, fixing her hair.

"Alright," he said, appearing before her again in nothing but a towel slinked about his narrow waist.

"Alright, what?" she asked, distracted again.

"Alright, I'll come."

"Great. I, will, uh, come get you tomorrow at five?" She started to leave.

Draco nodded positively. "Say, will your sister be there?"

"Daphne? Yes, Daphne will be present." She stood by the door.

"And Blaise?"

"I believe so."

"So it isn't just a family dinner thing?" he inquired, walking back into the bathroom to retrieve something she supposed.

"No it is. I mean, it's too soon to tell, but Daphne is very fond of Blaise," Astoria stated awkwardly. "We all are," she added quickly.

She heard his reply from far. "Right. So I can bring someone?"

"Who do you have in mind?" she called out again, hating to strain her voice.

"Just a family friend," he answered, his voice closer.

"I suspect it'll be fine."

Draco became visible again and surprised her in the nude. "Wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow then."

She turned away quickly. "Are you…you're going to-

"Bathe now? Yes, I was just retrieving my wand. There's a charm I employ that makes the water scented for as long as I please. Care to join me?"

"Good evening Draco," she bit out as politely as she could stand. She'd just gotten an eyeful of her soon to be brother, and however impressed she was by his immaculate physique, the onslaught of lingering images of his anatomy was not welcome in her mind.

"Happy birthday, Astoria."

~0~

Song:

Sea Wolf- You're a Wolf


	4. Chapter 4

When Draco arrived with Ms. Parkinson on his arm and seated himself beside Astoria—Pansy across from Blaise—Astoria couldn't help but notice a dramatic shift in the evening's atmosphere. What was light and pleasant beforehand now became tension-filled and awkward. Draco happily engaged Mrs. Greengrass, feeling obliged to win her over with that charm of his, which secretly pleased Astoria even while she knew he was only doing so to spite his father who he had been ignoring much of the evening. Daphne seemed annoyed by Draco's guest, to which Astoria could only attribute to the relationship Pansy and Daphne's beau had shared once upon a time, although one might argue the two seemed more present than past. Mrs. Greengrass' remark on Pansy looking "absolutely darling" did not help the matter. Daphne shifted uncomfortably numerous times in her seat, averting the eyes of the black-haired woman and even of Blaise who seemed desperately to implore with his eyes that she was the only woman in the room much to Pansy's chagrin.

Astoria thought she was the only observer of the night's events, but when Draco squeezed her knee beneath the table when Daphne excused herself to the restroom, she realized he was less dubious than he appeared. He leaned in then to say, "You should follow her." She did, and whatever happened while she was away remains a mystery, for when she returned, Draco and his father were standing in their respective places, voices raised and faces agitated. Her mother was pinching the bridge of her nose exasperatedly, and Pansy stood by Blaise, her painted nails digging into his arm worriedly.

"Draco!" Astoria called, looking simultaneously perplexed, upset and disappointed when Draco turned around to meet her eyes. Without another word, he captured her hand and pulled her away, leaving everyone behind without another word.

"What happened, Draco? Why were you yelling?" Astoria wanted to know.

"It's him, can't you see? He's always looking for some way to agitate me!" They were outside now, and Draco had begun pacing.

"What did he say?" she asked again, reaching out to him. Draco softened at her touch and allowed her to pull him toward the bench in the garden. "Tell me what happened."

"He just…he made some stupid comment about the way I manage my life as if he has any place to decide how I live when he forced me into the worst decisions of my youth. Astoria, do you understand how infuriating that can be?"

"I do," she nodded, and simply being affirmed soothed Draco. "I'm sorry. This was a terrible idea." She rubbed along his arm and gave him a squeeze. "Come on, I want to ask you something, and I want to ask it away from prying ears."

Draco felt a little more composed and followed her further along the path into the greater garden. He noticed that her pale pink dress left her back bare and that she had an array of beauty marks like tiny stars forming a constellation there. He resisted reaching out to touch her skin. Finally, she'd led them to a gazebo, and they sat huddled together while she asked what his intention was for bringing Pansy to dinner. Draco feigned cluelessness before giving in and revealing that regardless of what either of them said, Pansy and Blaise were still in love with each other.

"How can you tell?"

"I'm their best friend."

"And what of my sister?"

"She's collateral damage, I'm afraid," he said with a shrug.

"Draco."

"What? All's fair in love and war, isn't it?" He couldn't help smiling at her. They were never so cordial with one another. He quite liked it.

"Is that so?" she asked with a smile of her own.

"That's what Shakespeare or someone said."

"It was John Lyly, actually. And I believe the exact quote was, 'the rules of fair play do not apply in love and war.'"

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "It was said, and I believe in it."

Astoria giggled. "Are you in love Draco?"

"Right now?"

"Generally."

"_Generally_? How can you ask if someone's in love _generally_?"

"You know what I mean!" she slapped his arm playfully.

"Well, I'm no Romeo," he began, "but-

"Teddy!" Astoria shrieked suddenly and leapt down from the gazebo.

"Teddy?" said Draco.

"You made it!" she said to the figure of Theo approaching her open arms. Draco rolled his eyes and remained where he was.

"I said I'd try. What are you doing all alone out here in the dark?" inquired Theo.

"I'm not alone, Draco's with me," said Astoria, remembering him again. She turned to search for him, reaching out so that he'd join them.

"Draco. Is that so?" Draco heard him say as he finally stood to greet his old classmate.

"Theo," Draco remarked extending his hand. "Or should I say '_Teddy_.'"

"Very funny," said Theo, as Astoria smacked her intended brother-in-law in the arm again. Theo observed them hungrily as if every movement and glance held meaning.

"I'll leave you two alone. Astoria, thanks for the talk." He nodded his departure to them both, just catching the small wave from his "little sister" as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" she called, rushing towards him. "I know I promised that if you didn't like how tonight turned out, you'd be absolutely free from attending the wedding, but if you could do me one more favor?"

"What is it?"

"Just…just wait before you make your decision, okay. I'm so grateful to you…for trying. You're nothing like they say, you know."

"I do know. Thanks. And, I will."

She smiled in reply, squeezing his shoulder affectionately. "You'll stay the night, won't you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I've got to get Pans home."

"If you change your mind…"

"Yeah."

Astoria returned her attention to "Teddy," and Draco went to seek out Pansy, though he didn't have to look far as she'd nearly crashed into him on her way out.

"Let's go," she said urgently, grabbing his arm and pulling him behind her in haste.

"What's wrong?" he asked, yanking his arm free and catching up to her.

"Take me home," she continued walking.

"Pansy, what happened?" He blocked her path so that she would answer him.

"Nothing, I don't want to be here anymore. Now, are you coming or what?"

She looked a bit distressed, so he wrapped his arms around her, and they apparated back to his flat. They stood locked in embrace for a while after they'd arrived. Pansy laid her head against his chest, suppressing tears as he stroked her short hair.

"He saw me," she finally spoke, her voice muffled in his clothes. "I was going to talk to him, and he kissed her in front of me. He knew I was standing there. He saw me, but he doesn't want me anymore. It's my fault he doesn't want me."

Draco didn't know what to say, and Pansy continued. "Why would he want me? I'm terrible."

"You're not. Any sane man would want you."

At this, she lifted her head. "Do you want me?" she asked meekly, her violet eyes shiny.

"You think I'm sane?" he teased, swiping his thumb across her cheek.

"The sanest."

Draco was hesitant about his response. "Then yes."

"You're just saying that," Pansy answered coyly.

"I am, but it's true. I could want you."

"Even though you're falling in love with your sister?" She'd begun unbuttoning his shirt.

"She isn't my sister yet, and I'm not in love with her—how did you even know that?"

Pansy shrugged. "I just know…she likes you too. She doesn't realize it yet."

"It doesn't matter either way. She's going to be my sister…and she has Theo."

Pansy nodded in understanding. "So what's keeping us from being together?" she asked.

"Nothing at all," Draco replied after a moment, lowering his lips to hers.

Song: Daughter- Love

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Four months passed since Draco had seen Astoria last (despite her frequent requests to have lunch or to simply meet for a drink), and he had to admit that it was getting easier to forget her. Pansy certainly helped with that. The pair enjoyed a beneficial friendship with no real pressure of commitment or attachments. Draco knew she still pined for Blaise, and he was positive Pansy knew that he'd often thought on Astoria, but they were very open about their relationship, so he never felt guilty about missing the youngest Greengrass.

Presently Draco and Pansy lay entwined late into the afternoon discussing Draco's upcoming birthday.

"Do you want a party or to go away somewhere? I'll plan it, so you can ask for anything your little heart desires," Pansy was saying in a singsong voice.

Draco thought about it, seizing her hand and pulling mindlessly at her slender fingers. "I don't think I want to make a fuss this time. Not unless you can get my mum to come."

"I can do that," she promised conjuring a quill and parchment to take down his demands. "And your dad? Should he receive an invitation as well?"

"No," said Draco automatically. "I mean, yeah, no."

Pansy raised her brows expectantly as if she were waiting for more, but when nothing else was said, replied, "Okay! _No Lucius._"

She rubbed along his arm, daring to ask, "And what of your 'sisters'?"

Draco began gnawing on his lower lip. "They aren't my sisters yet," he answered.

They stared at each other, and Pansy tried to be patient about coaxing him into sharing his feelings about his family situation, but she couldn't resist adding, "They will be in two months…"

She was, of course, referring to the wedding invitation they'd received last week. In two months, his father and Mrs. Greengrass will be married. Daphne and Astoria would become his stepsisters.

"Well, they aren't yet," Draco simply said after this rumination.

"If you insist," said Pansy, crossing something out with the quill. "So, am I to invite them or not?"

"Not."

Pansy sighed. "Alright."

"You know, Pans, I really don't feel up for a party. Let's forget it, and you and I will go away somewhere." He collected her into his arms, nuzzled her neck.

"What about your mum?" she asked, feeling her body respond to his already. She broke away to look him in the eyes.

Draco curled a tuft of her hair around his finger, thinking. "Write her still. I'd love to see her." He then kissed her hard, taking the parchment and quill from her hands and flinging them off the bed. He climbed over her, pulled up her shirt and splayed his fingers out across her taut abdomen.

"Anything you want," she breathed shakily. She watched as he reached for her lounge shorts and pulled them down. He then stared at her emerald knickers, and looking into her eyes again, asked her to remove them.

Pansy slowly slid them down over her thighs and then her knees and ankles, offering the green material between them. She closed her legs and crossed her ankles demurely.

"Open," he simply said. She refused and watched him smirk. Always the tease.

"_Open_," he said again, and she laughed, stretching a leg out towards him, pressing her foot into his chest.

"Your turn," she said. He lowered her leg to his lap where she stroked his erection with her foot. He pulled off his shirt, and she helped remove his boxers, falling back when he climbed over her again.

"Now open," he said one last time, and she did. He stroked her middle, covering her mouth with his and swallowing her moans. They discussed birthday plans no more, and Draco forgot all about his ridiculous family problems for a little while.

~o~

The next couple of days were spent gathering up what they planned on taking on Draco's birthday vacation. The couple had decided on some place warm, and Draco's mum had already confirmed that she'd be meeting them at their destination. All that was left to do was a little warm weather shopping. Draco tagged along to Pansy's retail adventure throughout Diagon Alley.

"Are you sure you don't need anything, Draco?" she inquired as she modeled in a scarlet bathing suit for him.

"I have everything I need," he assured her looking at his watch for the time.

"If you're bored, you can take a stroll. I'm nearly done," Pansy suggested.

"I'm not bored," he told her. "But a stroll sounds nice. I'll be around, okay."

Pansy waved him off before delving into the racks again.

Outside, Draco removed his jacket, and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He discreetly entered a pub and ordered a drink. He enjoyed some privacy a few minutes before someone sat to his left. When he looked to his side, he found Blaise.

"I hear you're with Pansy," he said. "What was it that you promised, 'never again'?" Blaise chuckled humorlessly before continuing, "It's good to see your word still stands for shit."

"As does yours, Blaise. Or did you not mean it when you said you loved her? Why the fuck are you messing around with Daphne?"

Blaise ordered a drink, noticeably perturbed. "What do you care? Oh, that's right. You fancy her sister, _your_ sister in fact."

"What are you on about? I don't fancy Astoria," Draco lied easily.

Blaise shrugged. "Theo seems to think so."

"Theo's a damn prick. Since when do you listen to him?"

"Since I learned I couldn't trust you tell me anything."

"What do you want to know, Blaise? That Pansy and I fuck each other? That I love her like my sister, but she's in love with you? That you're with my soon to be sister, and I want Astoria?"

There he said it. He ordered another drink and waited to be judged, but Blaise was only ever judgmental in demeanor. He'd never outright say he was disgusted with you. He was actually a pretty tolerant and loyal fellow, so Draco was hardly surprised when he countered Draco's confession with, "What are you doing for your birthday?"

"You remember my birthday?"

"We were best friends once."

Draco didn't allow himself to feel flustered over Blaise's comment. He was sure they'd always be friends. Even now they were friends, however much they pretended otherwise.

"Pans and I are meeting my mom for a vacation. Just us."

"How cozy. Can I come?"

Draco choked on his whiskey and sputtered, "Why?"

"What do you mean?" asked Blaise sardonically.

"Why do you want to come?"

"You know why."

Draco shook his head disapprovingly. "It'd be odd if, suddenly, you were there all by yourself. And it is _my_ birthday. I was at least guaranteed to get laid without you there."

"I'll make it worth your while," Blaise vowed, a hand over his heart.

"Blaise, dear, you know I don't swing that way," joked Draco.

"I wasn't speaking about myself, _dear_." He waited with raised brows for Draco to get what he was insinuating.

"You can't possibly be thinking about bringing Daphne."

"And Astoria."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Absolutely yes. When do you leave?"

"Two days."

"Perfect. I'll floo you tonight with the details."

"Merlin, Blaise. This is ridiculous. You can't have her. If you want her, tell Daphne it's over."

"In time."

"Not in time, _now_. Or you can't come."

"Until tonight. Goodbye my friend." He slapped him on the back and fled the pub.

_Friend_.

Fuck. How was he going to tell Pansy the news? Should he?

~o~

Song: Black Prairie- How Do You Ruin Me?

Review!


End file.
